Don't Forget About Me
by Sunshinegirl010
Summary: Ezra continues to stare at the flashing red light glaring at him in the dim lighting of his apartment. "Come on. I wouldn't want you to forget about me. And I you." He nods and takes the camera from her before slowly starting to kiss her.
1. Chapter 1

**Do not ask me where this came from, it is honestly the most freaky thing I may have ever written…. I will not be able to explain why, however….my mind would not allow me to fall asleep without writing this, aside from the fact that it is 1 a.m. Oh well, I'm sure all my fellow writers know, that once you get an idea, that you can't allow yourself to let it go, it will never sound as good as it did when it first popped into your brain...**

**So that said this will be extremely M and I would not suggest reading it if you're not really into that. I don't know, they will probably seem a smidge out of character….but oh well, I'm sorry if you have major problems with that. Okay, thank you for reading this if you did and enjoy!**

**P.S. Read and Review! :)**

"I'm not completely comfortable with this." Aria looks up from the video camera, which she held in front of Ezra and rolled her eyes. "Why? We're not even doing anything." she crawls up onto the bed and smirks, as Ezra continues to stare at the flashing red light glaring at him in the dim lighting of his apartment.

"Yes, but you're in your underwear, I'm in my underwear….this is just simply a bad idea." Aria lolls her head to the side and shrugs. "I'm just documenting. Come on, we'll need something to show our kids one day."

Ezra raised a questioning eyebrow. "Okay, now I'm really not comfortable with this. You would show our children a sex tape?"

"Okay, first of all," she said holding a finger and shaking the camera. "This is not a sex tape, and secondly, maybe saying documentation for our children was the wrong idea. Perhaps documentation for us, when we are old and saggy, to remind us that we were once attractive people is what I should have said."

Ezra laughed and smiled. He reached out and playing with a strand of Aria's hair. "Okay give me the camera." He said motioning for her to hand the camera over. She complied and placed it in his hands. Steadying the camera, he watched the screen waiting for it to focus on her beautiful face.

"State your name." She smiled, looking like an angel from the soft glow of light surrounding her. Shrugging, she looked down to the sheets and played with a loose string. "You know my name. You were screaming it not ten minutes ago." He smirks and laughs, while she stares at him through the camera.

"Come on. By the time we watch this when were old and saggy, we might be senile and not remember each other." She laughs and looks seriously at the camera. "My name is Aria Montgomery." He looks up from the screen where he'd been watching Aria, "Hello Aria, and where are you from?"

"Okay, now you're just teasing me." He shook his head, "No, just need this for documentation." She huffs, but decides to play along. "Fine, Rosewood. Rosewood ,Pennsylvania."

"And who has the biggest dick you've ever seen." Her eyes widen as she laughs and playfully hits his arm, while he laughs loudly as well. She rolls her eyes at his immaturity. "Need that for documentation to?"

"No, that was just my own curiosity. "

He pauses for a moment and sighs before setting the camera down on the mattress and coming close to her, before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He cupped her face in his hands, while her hands came up to hold onto his wrists lightly as he kissed her. Ezra pulls away, looking her in the eyes, smoothing his thumbs over her cheeks.

She smiles and reaches over for the camera, which had been untouched for several minutes she comes in closer to him, biting her lip seductively. "How about, we make you some video evidence of our love for one another, so if you ever feel lonely, I'm just a click away on your computer?"

He scoffs and rolls his eyes, not knowing why he's really arguing with her about this, isn't it every guys dream to make a sex tape?

"Come on. I wouldn't want you to forget about me. And I you." He nods and takes the camera from her before slowly starting to kiss her, holding the camera off to the side so you could see it.

Aria looks over and smirks before placing light kisses down his stomach, his breathing becoming heavy as she neared her destination. His breathing hitched when she ran her hand over his cotton clad erection, and she looked up licking her lips and allowing their eyes to connect. He shakily continued to hold onto the camera, using one hand to wrap around her hair and guide her movements. She pulls down his boxers and throws them to the ground, staring hungrily at his erection.

"Look up at me Aria." Her big doe eyes found his as she gave one slow languid lick up his member. "God that's hot." She smirked as Ezra's head rolled back, his hand still lightly caressing her head. Aria slowly moves her mouth down his erection, adding a few more inches to her mouth each time she descends. Suddenly she's taken all of him in her mouth, feeling it hit the back of her throat. He gives a throaty moan and can feel her breath from her nose on his pelvis as she deep throats him.

After a few seconds she takes him out, breathing heavily as he lifts her up kissing her hungrily. He flips them over so he's on top, still holding the camera he holds onto her legs spreading them wide. He pulls off her panties and runs his hands over her body after she's removed her bra. "Can you put it in for me? I can't." Aria looks up at him, giving one small jerk of her hand on him, before guiding him to her hot center. They both groan at his length inside her.

He pulls out and begins a steady rhythm that was satisfying, yet at the same time incredibly frustrating. She groans and takes sharp intakes of breath with each languid stroke, trying to push down her hips to create more friction for herself. And suddenly she's talking.

"Oh God baby, that's just what I need…, .mmmm. Oh fuck! Baby, ughhh." He noticed in the few times he's been with her that she does this occasionally, when she's feeling playful. To think that he would ever enjoy her talking so dirty is appalling. He'd never been into anything like that with Jackie, and he'd only been with one other girl in high school, of course they'd barely known what they were doing without adding in dirty talk.

It wasn't necessarily even the things she said; just the way she said them. As if it were what was running through her mind anyway, but she's choosing to voice it. Aria's voice alone during sex was a turn on, the way she breathily said her words, or how she couldn't quite form a complete coherent sentence from the pleasure he created inside of her.

Aria wraps her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his ass, trying to push him farther inside of her. He leans in close to her face with the camera and she suddenly opens her eyes slightly, continuing to moan. She bites her lips before she begins speaking again. "Mmm, you can't wait to watch this later huh? Oh, god, yes. Huh? Are you gonna," she gasps, "watch it later. God I can't even finish my sentences your fucking me so good. Ahhh."

Ezra leans in close to her ear, and she shivers from the feeling of his hot breath on her neck. "Oh yes, we'll watch it together." He gives a particularly hard thrust and she cries out, partly from his thrust, partly from his words. She's not used to him adding in talking and she can't say that she doesn't like it. "Do you like that, Aria? Watching yourself get fucked?" she cries out again, shaking her head yes in reply, and whimpers when he suddenly pulls out.

He rolls off the bed and walks over to the dresser on the other side of the room. Aria looks over to the side to see what he's doing. "Where are you going?" He sets the camera down on the dresser and walks back over to her. "Setting down the camera."

He climbs back on the bed and leans down, kissing Aria lightly on the lips before entering her again. She loosely hangs her arms on his neck as he continues to thrust within her. She looks over and see's their reflection in the screen of the camera. She continues to watch; only thinking of how incredibly hot this is. Pretty soon Ezra follows her gaze and quickly begins to speed up his thrusts, thinking the same thing as her.

She runs her nails down his back, and he looks down at her, breathing heavily with her chests flushed. He knows that this is what he wants to remember about her when he can't see her for months while he's out there trying to find another job. She leans in close to his ear, "Yes Ezra, fuck! Don't stop, I'm so close don't you stop." Suddenly her eye's get wide and she begins to push her heels even harder into his glutens, trying to get him as close to her as possible.

Aria remembers thinking this on the first night they were together, how amazing it was to be so instantly close with someone. She breaths hastily and she throws her head back on the pillows crying, almost whining, with feeling that is coursing through her body. Ezra continues to move within her, letting her ride out her wave and suddenly feels his body tensing up much like hers.

He grabs her hand, which is curling up in a fist beside her head, and latches on, holding on tightly to some type on reality as he soars through his own ecstasy. He listens as she calls out his name breathily in his ear, relying how good and amazing her own high felt.

Soon they're both still, not wanting to end the serenity of the moment they were just in. There breathing is heavy in each other's ears as they try to catch the oxygen their bodies are so clearly lacking. Out of the blue, Aria begins laughing, uncontrollably. Putting a weary hand to her forehead, trying to calm down.

Ezra looks at her incredulously and beginning to chuckle himself, her laughter becoming contagious. "What?" she tries to answer, but can't seem to find the words. Her giggles die down after a few minutes and she gives a final breath still smiling.

"I don't know, that was just amazingly hot. We should video tape ourselves more often. Who knew?" He bites his lip, a ghost of a smile beginning to form on his own face. He gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead and makes a path to her lips kissing her tenderly there as well.

He pulls away and shrugs, "I know, who knew?"

Aria rolls over and looks at the sleeping form next to her. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. She rises up from the bed and walks over to the dresser to pick up the camera. She saunters back over to the bed and lies next to Ezra, filming him once again.

She rubs his earlobe and jerks on it playfully attempting to wake him up. "Wake up." She whispers, slowly rubbing her legs with his own. He quickly jerks awake smiling, "Again?" He then squints open an eye seeing the camera in his face. "Awww, Aria." He says annoyed turning his head over to the side.

Aria giggles lightheartedly, "Come on…I want to be an artist. This is work." He looks back over and squints an eye at her. "Oh my god"

"Say something."

"You're just too weird." She shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah, well." He laughs lightly and shrugs his hand still in a sleepy haze. "Hi there…it's Ezra Fitz here. Just a…reporting from my bed, having just fucked my young, hot, girlfriend…."

"Don't use that word." She says scolding. "What fuck? You say fuck all the time…"

"No, young. It makes you sound like the creepy old man you are. Besides, I'm not that young." He rolls his eyes and gives her a small kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry." She flares her nostrils and rolls her eyes before lifting the camera up above them so you could see both of their faces.

"Say goodbye." Aria said while waving while Ezra did the same thing, before she turned off the camera.

Ezra smiles the next day when he receives an e-mail from Aria at work, knowing what it contained.

_Just in case you forget about me ;) –Aria _

Suddenly there was a knock on his office door and scowled when he saw it was Byron. "Getting your things packed up?"

Ezra did not try to contain his anger as he formulated his reply. "Yes. I'm almost done and will be gone by the end of the day."

Byron nodded his head a bit condescendingly, pointing his thumb to the hallway. "The dean said he would like a word with you and I was wondering if I could get that book you borrowed for your class?"

Ezra huffed a breath and stood up from his desk, walking towards the door. "The book is in my desk, bottom left drawer." He nodded and watched as Ezra walked down the hallway towards the dean's office.

Byron walked over to the desk, looking for the book he lent Ezra when he glanced at the computer screen he had pulled up, when he noticed the familiar name on the screen.

_Just in case you forget about me ;) –Aria _

He was suddenly infuriated, how could they even think about still seeing each other after everything he'd done to make sure they didn't remain together, especially after everything he'd done to their family.

His curiosity over took him when he saw there was a video attached. He clicked play and was immediately disgusted with what he'd found.

"_I'm not completely comfortable with this." _He saw Ezra in his boxers, but hoped to God that who was doing the filming was not who he thought it was, but considering the sender, he was almost positive that he was going to be disappointed.

"_Why? We're not even doing anything."_ Hopefully it would stay that way. Byron knew that for his own peace of mind he should stop right now, but couldn't help fast forwarding to see if this was what he thought it was.

He guides the mouse up to the time bar and moves it forward a few minutes and hesitantly released the mouse, absolutely terrified of what he might see.

"_Look up at me Aria." Her big doe eyes found his as she gave one slow languid lick up his member. "God that's hot."_

His nostrils flaring and jaw clenched, Byron quickly moved the time again, instantly needing to know how far this went.

"_Oh God baby, that's just what I need…, .mmmm. Oh fuck! Ezra, ughhh."_

He looks away instantly, shutting the laptop, having heard enough. He couldn't get the absolutely degrading image of his little girl down on her knees in front of that…_monster_ out of his head. Much less beneath him. A place a girl her age had no right to be in. She was only seventeen damn it.

He suddenly wonders if this is his fault, if he's pushed her to this. But can't imagine that the Aria he knows would ever do such a thing, with out having someone pressure her into doing it. And he was coming down the hallway right now.

Ezra is suddenly in the doorway, looking curiously at Byron, wondering why he's still here, and why he suddenly looks so furious. However, when his eyes move to his now closed laptop, it doesn't take much imagination to figure out what Byron's seen.

Byron looks up at Ezra, with his nostrils flaring, pointing to the laptop. "You son of a bitch."

**Okay…so what did you think? I realize it was terribly OOC and I kind of stole a part from love and other drugs, but, I liked it so….why not. Anyway I realize that this was incredibly out there and I don't really know too many fathers who would realize what that video was and continue to watch it….but we all know Byron Montgomery is a sick bastard. **

**Also, I cannot explain why I like her father finding out about them. I kind of half wished on the show that **_**that **_**was how they got discovered, like while they were getting jiggy with it in his office or something. Anyway, I don't know, but here is another story in which Byron finds out about Aria and Ezra. Me personally I would be petrified if my father found out about **_**any**_** of my relationships this way. for one I would never be able to look at him again and I probably wouldn't get the chance to because he would probably kill me…..**

**Anyway please read and review. Hey I was thinking about this too…do you want the fight that is bound to ensue, not necessarily with just Ezra and Byron, but Aria as well? I don't know just a thought, I might could be persuaded to write it if I got enough reviews on it! Anyway, love you guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So here is the argument. I will say that towards the end it does get a little footloose inspired, considering I just watched that movie, if you've seen the movie then you might pick up on it, you might not, whatever! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! **

"_You son of a bitch." _

Ezra stood frozen in the doorway of his office, not sure of what to say. He knew he should deny, deny, deny, but wasn't really sure what he was denying. Surely Byron hadn't _watched _it. Did he?

The pair stood in his office neither moving and both staring each other down defiantly. Byron huffed a breath, deciding to break the silence, "You know, you really make me sick. Exploiting young girls-"

"It is not girls, Byron, its girl, Aria is it. And might I add that it was her idea. Not mine." Byron opened his mouth to say something, coming towards Ezra with his finger shaking, when he was suddenly interrupted.

"What's going on in here?" asked Arai walking into the room, surprised and nervous to find Ezra and her father in the same room at each other's throats.

"Aria Montgomery, I think it would be in your best interest to go home and go to your room and wait till I get there." She scrunched her eyebrows accusingly at her father. "What exactly have you pinned me for this time dad? Damn, it seems like anytime you're around me now you just want to form me into this little ball of a person that you want me to be. So what did I do that so horribly wrong this time?"

"Aria, he found our little…," Ezra looked over at Byron's menacing gaze and faltered for a moment, "thing, on my computer."

She stood terrified for a moment not sure of what to think. God, now her parents knew she was having sex. Oh, god he'd actually **seen** her having sex. "Ughh, Dad, you watched it? Do you realize how sick and demented that is? I can't even-"Byron quickly cut her off. "I didn't watch all of it, only the beginning." He lied hoping they would never discover what he'd actually seen. "But I saw enough to understand what was going on. How could you allow him to do that to you Aria? You can tell me honey, if he's forced you in any way I-"

"Dad," Aria began sadly, tears beginning to brim her eyes, ", he was far from forcing me. Why can't you just see that I am as much in love and at fault as he is?"

He shook his head taking her hands in his looking her in the eye, still seeing the little girl with pigtails and a red Popsicle stain on her face. "The Aria I know…would never…" his sentence fell short and Aria looked up at him. "Your right Dad, the Aria **you **know wouldn't. Your still trying to hold onto the little girl version on Aria. It's time for you to see this Aria Dad. You've been so busy trying to keep me inside this little bubble you've created for me, that you haven't seen how much I've changed."

He continued to look down, not saying anything, not really sure what to say. Aria stood for a moment before scoffing and walking over to where Ezra had remained frozen and unmoving this entire time.

"Well, none of that changes the fact that you have done…that. What were you thinking? Anyone could see it, he could post it somewhere…"

"Dad! Ezra would never do that. It was meant for his and my eye's only, but obviously there are peeping Toms on the loose!" she suddenly turned to look at Ezra. "Did you have it pulled up watching it?"

He shook his head no. "I had the e-mail pulled up though."

"Why would you do that Dad. You can't just go snooping through peoples e-mails." Byron quickly became angry, flaring his nostrils. "I can when my _teenage_ daughter is sending her ex-teacher e-mails, when I know there is an established history between the two. Now Aria, come on we are going home to discuss this. And you." He said pointing at Ezra. "You just pack your stuff and get the hell out of Rosewood."

Aria stood defiantly beside Ezra with her arms crossed. "No, I'm not leaving."

"Aria-" said Byron warningly. She still continued to shake her head, when Ezra pulled her close looking into her tear brimmed eyes.

She looked up at him, knowing full well what he was about to say, but wishing he wouldn't. "You should just go Aria. He'll be more cooperative later if you cooperate now." She closed her eyes and looked down, biting her lips and nodding her head that she understood. He lifted up her chin and gave her a small peck on the forehead before she was forcibly jerked from his grasp by her father.

She looked back at him desperately and gave a small wave before following her father down the corridors of Hollis.

Aria walked into the front door of her house, slamming shut the door and staring straight to her room before she was stopped by her father's booming voice telling her to come back downstairs. She turned around on the stairs but didn't make any moves to come down there. "Why should I? Your just going to end up telling me to go to my room anyway."

"Aria Montgomery, come down here now." Aria walked down the stairs to see her mother coming out the kitchen asking what was going on.

"Well Ella, our daughter has been doing more behind our backs than we thought." Ella looked at her daughter wide eyed as her father explained the details of their afternoon. "Now I'm going to ask you again Aria, did he force you into this?" Aria just rolled her eyes, "Answer me."

"Byron, stop it. We don't even know what the circumstances are. I'm not saying it wasn't irresponsible but…"

"Our daughter has been assaulted Ella." Aria shook her head walking up to her father. "I have not been assaulted. Completely far from it! What Ezra and I did was…was…beautiful, and damn far from forced. The only reason we did the video, was because of all the bull shit that you've caused!"

"You lower your voice and talk in a civil tone."

"Why? Isn't this home? Where you always told me that I could come and talk about my problems? Because I've stayed quiet for too long, and it's about damn time that I started standing up for myself."

Aria slowly took a breath and tried to hold back the hot tears that were inevitably going to spill over. "Before Ezra I was so lost. I was losing my mind; I didn't have a clue what to think, because my whole world was falling apart. And even though I had one more secret to keep, it was worth it because I finally had someone that I could confide to.

"We were being responsible by telling you, and not allowing you to just find out. I expected fallout, but never this. I realize we kept it a secret for a very long time, but hell, seeing how all this turned out I wish we'd never told you! At least then I would still have my boyfriend."

"Aria-"

"No. You can't even see how upset I am without him. You don't even care."

"Of course I care," he began walking up to her, taking her hands in his. "We don't expect you to understand everything we do that's intended to keep you safe." She flung her arms from his grasp, yelling at him.

"Oh, stop it! I hate it when you treat me like I'm a child."

"Well, whether or not you like it young lady, you are my child."

"I'm not a little girl daddy. I'm obviously not even a virgin." Byron began shaking his head slowly, rubbing his forehead. "Please don't talk like that."

"Dad, you practically forced me to do it. I just couldn't stand the thought of him going away without it."

"I'll kill him."

Aria moved in close to her father's face, begin sure to look him in the eyes. "Well Dad, what are you going to do, fire him? Cause that sure as hell didn't keep him out of my panties, even though I probably would have let him in them anyway. " Byron reared back and slapped Aria across the face. She stumbled backwards holding her face, inching away from her father who was already coming towards her spilling out apologies.

Aria was already walking away, running out the door and deciding to go on foot to Ezra's apartment, to attempt finding a small bit of sanity to hold on to.


End file.
